The Christmas Tree
by StrangerInMoscow
Summary: Riku and Namine pick out a Christmas Tree. Namiku


December

2nd.

8:30 a.m.

Riku stretched his arms before sitting up, and getting out of bed, he walked into the bathroom brushed his teeth and hair before getting dressed and going into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. He looked at the calendar and groaned, "We have to pick out a Christmas tree today." he said as he picked up the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Good morning." he said as Namine walked into the kitchen in her pink robe, hair a mess and half asleep, _"She really isn't a morning person."_ he thought as Namine poured herself a cup and sat down at the table.

12:00 p.m.

"Come on Riku!" Namine said running ahead into the lot full of Christmas trees as Riku followed,

_"She's the living dead in the morning and now she's more active than Selphie with a sugar rush." _He thought to himself as they started to look at trees.

"How about this one?" Riku asked pointing at a tree,

"No I want the biggest one they've got!" Namine said as she searched for the biggest.

"But the biggest is twenty five feet." Riku whined as Namine found it.

"This is it." Namine started, "This is the one I want."

"But Namine how are we going to fit that into the house?" Riku tried to argue, he really wasn't in the mood for tree shopping.

"Please." Namine said with wide ultramarine eyes, staring up into his aquamarine

"Okay." Riku sighed in defeat, she was knew how to work him.

8:00 p.m.

Riku had called Sora, Roxas and Axel to help with the tree.

"Come on Push!" Riku yelled as they all tried to get the tree in.

Suddenly it flew through the door and they they started tripping over themselves trying to balance the twenty-five foot monster, they found a place big enough for it and set it in a tree stand Namine had bought at a small store on the way home.

"Finally!" Riku said with relief sitting in his massage chair.

"Time to decorate!" Namine exclaimed brining out about thirty boxes of decorations.

"Have fun decorating." Sora said as he and the others tried to leave,

"Oh no you don't." Riku said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him back in.

"Your a horrible friend." Sora joked as Axel pried open a box.

"I'll get the ladder." Riku said going into another room and comming out with four metal ladders, two in each hand.

"Lets get started." Namine said excited.

Riku and Sora stacked two ladders on top of each other and decorated on the top part of the tree as Axel and Roxas decorated the bottom.

"Now to plug it in." Namine said as Riku plugged the tree in and everyone gasped at its magnificence and beauty.

Axel pulled Roxas into a hug before planting a quick kiss followed by an "I love you babe."

11:35 p.m.

Riku watched Sora, Roxas, and Axel pull out of the driveway when quietly crept up and gave him a hug from behind.

"Thanks for getting me the tree I wanted and decorating it.." Namine said resting her head on his back.

"It was nothing, deep down I wanted it too." Riku said turning around and kissing her.

"I love you Riku." Namine said resting her head on his chest.

"I love you two Namine." Riku said kissing her forehead.

"Come on, I've got an early Christmas present for you." Namine said getting free of his embrace.

"What?" Riku asked curiously.

"You'll see." Namine said givin him a devilish grim and walking into their bedroom.

Riku started to follow Namine but she put a hand to his chest.

"Wait a minute."

After a few moment she gave him an okay and he walked into the bedroom finding her clothes on the floor, looking up he saw Namine in lacy red panties, a Santa hat, and a ribbong on her chest with a card that said in big bold letters ''To:Riku'', Namine walked over to him and gently pushed him on the bed before stradling him, Namine leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"I hope you've been a good boy this year."

All Riku could do was nod.

Namine smiled as she took his shirt off and began to trace her hands along his muscles before settling on his waistband, she reached down and unzipped his fly bringing out his erect member.

She began to teasingly stroke him as Riku panted, staring at the vixen atop him.

"Are you sure you've been good."

Riku nodded again.

Namine slipped off her panties and slowly moved ontop of his throbbing penis, letting it part her lips and penetrate her womanhood beginning a slow rythmithic pumping.

Riku watched in euphoria as Namineslipped her breats out under the ribbong and began to caress them.

Riku already aroused went into an extreme orgasm, before flipping Namine under him and ripping off the ribbon, he aligned him self and penetrated her, pumping in and out as Namine moaned with pleasure, soon she came aswell.

The two lover snuggled into eachothers loving embrace.

"I love you Namine." Riku whispered in her ear.

"I love you Riku." Namine whispered back as they fell asleep together.

**R&R**


End file.
